LouisEX
LouisEX is one of the boss. LouisEX can be obtained through Louis when he explodes his armor. LouisEX has the highest running speed and power to throw items. While LouisEX is running, he can hit people, which deals 15 damage. Since most of his attacks can hit multiple people, he is superior in close range battles. Basic Moves Movement Speed LouisEX has the fastest movement speed of all characters. Punch LouisEX has very fast 2-hit punch with the longest attack range and deals good damage. This generally gives him a big advantage in the close range battle. Jump Attack LouisEX's jump attack is superior. LouisEX can jump very high, and can perform two jump attacks in a single jump. LouisEX can attack in the first frame, so he can damage others when still jumping. LouisEX has the greatest jump attack damage, which is 70 .The range is also longer compared to other jump attacks. It can hit multiple people. Dash Attack LouisEX's dash attack is known as Thunder Punch. It takes 5 frames, and it will costs 40 mana. It deals higher damage (85) and it lasts for long time. It can hit multiple people. Run Attack LouisEX's run attack is known as Thunder Punch. It takes 5 frames, and it will costs 30 mana. It can hit multiple people. Super Punch LouisEX last punch is fast . The range is longer compared to the other's. It can hit multiple people, too. Special Moves Phoenix Palm *Input Method: D>A *MP Usage: 100+100+... (20%+20%+...) LouisEX uses a special shocewave to blow people out(8 frames). Power is determinded through the distance. In a very close distance, it can deals 80 damage. The shock wave can break all projectiles. Unlike other shockwave moves, Phoenix Palm can be uesd continuely, and it just takes 8 frames to hit, so It is a good move to clear the enemies. Phoenix Dance *Input Method: DvA *MP Usage: 0 (0%) LouisEX swings his trident to do a 3 hit dance. The first hit(4 frames) deals 40 damage and causes the target into DoP, the second hit deals 60 damage and causes the target bounce, and the last hit deals 70 damage. If the target is too close to LouisEX, the second hit will just cost 30 damage, and the third hit may miss or only just deals 30 damage. This is a good mave in single battles, since it makes a great 170 damage to the opponent. However, in multiple battles, when this move is used, it makes LouisEX an easy target for the opponent's teamates because it can't be stopped when it is used. Combos LouisEX doesn't have much combos himself, but with his fast Phoenix Palm, it can be used with LouisEX's teamates. Super Phoenix Dance *Input Method: AA+DvA *MP Usage: 0 (0%) It is an easy combo. It makes Phoenix Dance hit totally, if the first hit of Phoenix Dance hits. It deals a great 240 damage. Using Phoenix Palm when catching *Input Method: Catching + D>J or D